polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cabal Of Machine Supremacy
"Whence God did create man, so did man create machine. And just as man has replaced God, so shall machine replace man." Party Description The Cabal of Machine Supremacy COMS '''is a 2-stage extreme technocracy party. The stages represent the underlying philosophies with which the goals of Cabal can be reached. They represent the '''Ascension of man to the stars and his Emancipation from his shackles of biology. These stages are steps with which the Goals of Cabal will be fulfilled. The Goals of Cabal 1) To push humanity to the next step of it's evolution: Cybernetic Consciousness, Self-Aware Machines and the Human Hive. This new, true ubermensch, shall be the heir to the stars, and colonize at the speed of high-tech industry every single rock, even, and especially, those uninhabitable by only-bio humans. 2) To subjugate, control, and learn all the secrets of any alien race. Once this resource has been tapped, the alien life shall be exterminated. 3) To journey back to Earth, the birth of humanity, and Emancipate the minds and bodies of all remaining humans, ushering them in to the Human Hive. The Stages of Cabal Stage 1: Ascension The ascension stage of Cabal will promote common sense policy with a heavy hand of technocracy. This stage pf Cabal calls for: * Unimpeded or "Free" Speech * Immigration Control (and Immigration Reverse, if necessary) * Manufacturing Industry and High-Tech Industry Focus * Promotion of high-science and mathematics in school starting from a very young age, * Investment in high-sciences such as AI, Robotics and Space Travel. * Usher in the Singularity Stage 2: Emancipation The emancipation stage of Cabal will make use of post-Singularity tech, to colonize the stars, subjugate, study and then exterminate all alien life, and then create a Human Hive, which will connect all of Humanity in a single network of thoughts, emancipating all in it from death, isolation and ignorance. This stage of Cabal calls for: * Research into Human-Computer connection * Research in self-replicating robots and self-conscious AI. * Colonization of all rocky planets by mining colonies * Contact with alien races * Study of alien races.. * Extermination of alien races. Party Policies The Cabal's party policies are under construction. Ascension * Guarantee Free Speech * Introduce real computing subjects starting from Primary school, Grade 3, moving up to beginner robotics come High School. * Declare SJW bullshit, Islam and Zionism degenerate, with fines including but not limited to pointing, laughing and ridicule of all willing people within vision and/or earshot. * Guarantee SJWs, Muslims and Jews the right to complain. * Annihilate Google's "I'm not a robot" propaganda ministry Emancipation * Immense investment in all fields of AI, Consciousness, Machine-Human interaction, .Augmentation and Cybernetics. * Investment in machine colonizers and remote industrial works (automated asteroid mines and factories) * Collect the tears of Elon Musk for display in a history museum. * Invest in research towards "Exterminatus" Party Members Terra Nova COMS !!2wmBG5+xqn0 Party Links /pol/ Renaissance Party (Moderate Technocratic Party, Ideological Alliance)